


Surrender

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Realizations, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean had his life figured out.Mostly.The important bits,anyway....and then there was an angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Surrender

Dean had his life figured out.  
Mostly.  
The important bits,  
anyway.  
He was a brother,  
a hunter,  
a son.  
Sometimes he was almost  
a mother.  
He was a wanderer,  
a hustler,  
a protector.  
He liked  
his Baby,  
his music,  
his burgers,  
his beers.  
Every day was new,  
unpredictable,  
but his life was solid.  
A constant.

And then a blue-eyed,  
messy-haired,  
trenchcoat-wearing,  
_actual winged **angel**_  
knocked  
his entire world  
off-kilter.

Cas arrived with  
sparks  
and awe  
and flashes  
of grace.

But love–  
love comes  
like a thief in the night.  
It finds a way through  
the tiniest openings,  
sneaks in until you’re  
surrounded.  
And when you look up,  
into eyes so blue,  
you wonder if–  
just maybe–  
love’s been there  
all  
along.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 20
> 
> prompt: destiel and thief
> 
> SPNStayAtHome 3 || Thief


End file.
